Thin film photovoltaic (PV) modules (also referred to as “solar panels”) based on cadmium telluride (CdTe) paired with cadmium sulfide (CdS) as the photo-reactive components are gaining wide acceptance and interest in the industry. CdTe is a semiconductor material having characteristics particularly suited for conversion of solar energy to electricity. For example, CdTe has an energy bandgap of about 1.45 eV, which enables it to convert more energy from the solar spectrum as compared to lower bandgap semiconductor materials historically used in solar cell applications (e.g., about 1.1 eV for silicon). Also, CdTe converts radiation energy in lower or diffuse light conditions as compared to the lower bandgap materials and, thus, has a longer effective conversion time over the course of a day or in cloudy conditions as compared to other conventional materials. The junction of the n-type layer and the p-type absorber layer is generally responsible for the generation of electric potential and electric current when the CdTe PV module is exposed to light energy, such as sunlight. Specifically, the cadmium telluride (CdTe) layer and the cadmium sulfide (CdS) form a p-n heterojunction, where the CdTe layer acts as a p-type absorber layer (i.e., an electron accepting layer) and the CdS layer acts as an n-type layer (i.e., an electron donating layer).
A transparent conductive oxide (“TCO”) layer is commonly used between the window glass and the junction forming layers. This TCO layer provides the front electrical contact on one side of the device and is used to collect and carry the electrical charge produced by the cell. Conversely, a back contact layer is provided on the opposite side of the junction forming layers and is used as the opposite contact of the cell. This back contact layer is adjacent to the p-type absorber layer, such as the cadmium telluride layer in a CdTe PV device.
Due to the high work function of CdTe, conventional metal back contacts are not generally viewed as being suitable. Instead, graphite pastes (either undoped or doped, for example with copper or mercury) are widely used as a back contact for CdTe PV cells. However, these graphite-paste back contacts tend to degrade significantly over time, as can be shown via accelerated lifetime testing. This degradation typically manifests itself as a decrease over time in fill factor (FF) and/or open circuit voltage (VOC). The fill factor degradation is typically driven by a decrease in shunt resistance (Rsh) and an increase in the series resistance (ROC) over time. The degradation of the back contact electrodes undesirably leads to degradation of the solar cell efficiency, on a long-term basis.
A long held understanding of CdTe back contacts made from copper and completed with a conductive paste is that such back contacts need to have some tellurium enriching attribute/mechanism in order to form a good ohmic back contact, either as a separate etching process by directly depositing a Te-rich layer or as a result of by-products formed during the conductive paste cure. A common theme among these processes is that they perform the Te etching and the Cu doping in two separate processes. While the introduction of copper into the back contact has been known, it is also known that the presence of copper in the final device may lead to the degradation of the device efficiency over time.
It would be desirable to use an approach where the back contact step creates the Te-rich layer and performs the Cu doping during a single processing step. It would therefore be desirable to provide a copper-containing back contact electrode for a CdTe PV cell, which exhibits less degradation over the lifetime of the PV cell. It would further be desirable to provide an economical method for forming the improved back contact electrode, in order to facilitate commercialization of CdTe PV cells.